


Rescue from the Republic

by Mother_Mortician



Series: Not just Another Number [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Disassociation, Doubt, F/M, Fives Deserved Better, Fives Has PTSD, Fives is soft, Fives is used to companionship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I've just gotten out of a long depressive episode, Insomnia, Original Characters - Freeform, Outer Rim, Outer Rim Planets (Star Wars), Paranoid, Reader can carry out a pregnancy, Regret, Skye - Freeform, Slow Burn, Thakwaa, Thakwash, but has the ability to control the force, but their gender is vague, force sensitive reader, like this beginning part, maybe other clones later on, more or less, not a Jedi, of course, part of it is canon stuff, please excuse mistakes, the planet Thakwaa, the planet of Skye, they both kind of have issues, this is a technologically advanced world, will add more tags later on...probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mortician/pseuds/Mother_Mortician
Summary: Instead of the cab driver he had gotten, you were the cab driver to pick Fives up, and taking him to 79'sYou find yourself involved before you can think of changing your mind, you have to help him.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Reader, Fives/Reader
Series: Not just Another Number [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171052
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> After a long depressive episode where it was difficult to get myself writing, I'm back at it again. I'll also be working on my other fics, but I'm just happy to be writing again. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

You didn’t even have to wait too long before a new passenger hopped in your cab.

“Where to?” 

“Take me to 79’s” the man said in a stern voice. 

It was your first standard year cycle in transport services, and you’ve driven a lot to 79’s. It’s a local clone bar that is a few levels up from where you were. You looked in the rear view mirror at a face you’ve seen plenty of times in your back seat. 

“Right on it” you say, trying to sound chipper, despite his rough tone. Normally when clones want a ride to 79’s they’re in a good mood. They’re normally not alone. After a few moments of silence you decided to carry on the conversation “anything on your mind, soldier?” 

He looked up at you from staring out the window, his right hand came up to his head before answering “y’ever hear about the people who were engineered to kill? Even their best friends? Their leaders? And they don’t even know it?” 

There was a silence “did something happen…?” was all you could manage to say, and when the words came out, they were a whisper. 

He seemed surprised by your response “something is going to happen soon, I just know it” he said firmly. 

You slowed down to a stop in front of 79’s, and turned around to look at the clone in your back seat “is there anything I can do to help?” you asked, concern in your voice. Not pity. 

He looked out the window before looking back at you “d-do you think you could you wait out here for me? I need to contact someone briefly” 

“Sure, what’s your name?”

“Uh…” he hesitated, but given how you have been able to see his entire face, it would be hard to lie “Fives.”

“Alright Fives,” you state before introducing your own name to him “ and uh.. I’ll move up a bit, and wait for you there, okay?” 

He nodded, before hopping out of the cab and walking into the Bar. After moving up you sat quietly, wondering what could be happening with the grand army of the Republic. When suddenly you get a tap on your window to open it. 

A trooper with red paint lifted up a small haloprojector of the man who was just in your cab, with a 5 tattooed to the right side of his forehead “have you seen this clone?”

“No sir, I haven’t” you lied, without breaking a sweat. 

Resulting in a small nod, before he promptly left, entering the bar. 

Despite only meeting him that day, you couldn’t help but worry for the clone, he didn’t seem well. There was a heaviness in his face that seemed to ache within him. 

Soon enough, your door opened up and he was back in your cab, he gave you coordinates to sector I-9 and we were off on our way, 

You looked in the back seat “hey Fives, you’re not looking so well… how are you feeling?” 

“I’m...fine” he forced out. 

“I… I don’t know pal…” you lift a hand and hold two fingers up “how many fingers am I holding up?” 

“Three”

“Mmm…”

Something’s wrong. 

*beep beep* 

You look up to see what it is… a probe is following your cab. You can’t help but think that it’s because of Fives… 

“Fives?”

He looked up, his eyes scanning out the window. 

“There’s a probe following us” 

“Oh kark, for how long?” he asked, looking out the back window to see if he could see it. 

“No!” you shouted, “don’t look out, if they are out for you and they see you, I… I don’t kn-”

“They’ll come and kill me” he informed you. The Probe quickly turned around and stopped following you. Surely, because they got a scan on Fives.

“W-what? Why are they going to kill you??” you asked, startled by this new information. 

“They believe I tried to assassinate the chancellor”

“Wha-” 

“It’s not like that! It’s a conspiracy! It goes all the way to the top, us clones, we had these...chips implanted in our brains, to- do anything they wanted us to. You have to believe me.” he pleaded, and despite how bizarre that all sounded. The force in your told you that he was telling the truth… he’s got to be. 

“I.. I believe you, Fives”

“You do?” he asked, surprised. 

“Yes… I do” 

He looked at you, his chestnut eyes looking into yours before a sharp pang rang in his head, causing him to hold his head in between two hands and groan in pain. 

“Okay okay okay… kriff… what do I have on me right now” the words spewed out of your mouth as you shoved your hand into every pocket and compartment of the car. Nothing. “Karablast” 

“It’s o-okay” Fives said as he held his hands up. “Do you have a blaster?” he asked quietly, trying to not worry you too much.

“I- well yeah, I have one on me now” 

“Fantastic” he reached a hand out, but hesitated “no I...I probably shouldn’t...I just want to talk to them..” 

“Do you… want me to go with you?” you ask, feeling concerned for Fives and if something bad will happen to him. “I don’t mean like...when you talk to them… I just mean in there with you?” 

“You don’t hav’ta… I’m sorry I-I dragged you into this… though...I’m sure I’ve already ruined your life…” he was being so sincere, and genuinely pained. “I-I should get going. Maybe you still have a chanc-” he said, opening his door and lifting a leg out, but you stop him, placing a hand on his forearm. 

“Fives.” 

You locked eyes, at the contact, you could feel his fear, desperation, the helplessness, but still somewhat hopeful...that talking to his contact will make a difference. That he could stop the future suffering that he fears will come to fruition. 

“I can’t let you go alone” 

“But-”

“Do you trust me?” 

“No… I don’t know...”

“I promise, I will not betray you”

His honey eyes searched your face, and his fearful expression softened gently before the two of you walked out together. The two of you climbed up, getting the high ground. You sensed the presence of a jedi before he flinched at the sound of a lightsaber igniting. 

“Fives?” called out a strong voice “Fives, we’re here. Come on out, we just want to talk to you”

As he talked, you saw Fives climb down, “T-Thank you for trusting me… did..did you come without troops?” his voice sounded panicked, almost manic. 

“We did” 

You look down to see two men, one holding a blue lightsaber that illuminated his face, he looked young with brown hair down to the middle of his neck. The other looked similar to Fives, but with blond buzzed hair, and he held two blasters. 

“then..P-put your weapons down” Fives asked. Finally down to the floor level.

“I don’t think so, Fives”

“Please, Sir! Please, I’m unarmed.” he said, though if you had given your gun to him, that wouldn’t have been true. 

You’re sure it was the Jedi’s connection to the force that compelled him to hear the truth in Fives’ words. 

The other clone announced that he was placing his pistols down, and you watched as he placed them down. 

“Why are we here, Fives?” the Jedi asked as he and the other clone scanned the area. 

The more Fives talked, he could feel his heart pounding against his armor. “I need your help” 

The Jedi responded carefully “I know, you’ve had a rough few days, I know you’re not well-”

“I’m not crazy!” Fives interrupted “please, can you please just..listen to me” he’s starting to sound more manic, and you can sense his anxiety rising. 

“We will, just come with us back to the temple, we just want to help you- NO!” 

Before you even knew it, Fives set a ray field down around the two men. If you weren’t sure Fives had a good heart, you’d be worried about the side you chose. 

“I was framed, because I know the truth” he started. He spoke of chips placed in the brains of clones that could make them do anything, even against their own will. Including murdering a Jedi, their superior officers, their friends. 

“H-how do I know it won’t be a trap? The chancellor will try to kill me! I promise you that!” Fives sounds frantic. 

However your senses were overwhelmed by more life forces entering the building. You felt the sting of panic as you scurried down to the ground behind some crates by Fives. They were getting closer, you could sense it… yet, somehow, you were unable to move.

“Stand down, soldier! Get on your knees!” Shouted a trooper in red painted armor, he stood in from a small squad. 

“No! Stay back!” The fear spiked in Fives, he felt as though these were his last moments. His eyes darted to Rex’s guns resting next to him. 

“Don’t do it, soldier!” you knew that he was preparing his trigger finger to shoot. 

Fives yelled “Get away from me!” 

It was as if by instinct, you ran in front of Fives, extended an arm just as the Red trooper shot, and you swiped your hand. Yet, to your surprise, neither of you were shot, and your swipe somehow made the blue plasma blast turn it’s trajectory and hit the crate to your left. 

It was like everyone froze in shock. Everyone wondered how that had happened, but before anyone could ask any questions you grabbed Fives’ arm and pulled him out of the room. Running as fast as you could. 

“A-are you a jedi?” Fives asked quickly, as soon as he jumped back into your cab. Now, sitting next to you rather than behind you.

You quickly get out of the sector and up into main traffic on the surface. Once you merged in with the traffic you stopped speeding. 

“No.”


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doubts as you travel to the outer rim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW mild disassociation

“W-where are we going?”

You could see from your peripheral vision that Fives was holding his head before you heard him groan in pain.

“My place, we need to switch this cab out for my starship so I can get you off this planet…” you say as you zoom out of traffic. You quickly shifted your eyes to see he’s still holding his head “and I-I think I know a medic off world that could help you…” 

“Why are you doing all of this...?” his words came out soft.

“Honestly… I… I am not entirely sure…” your hands squeeze around your steering wheel. That’s not entirely true. Maybe you were doing this for yourself, maybe for him… maybe for your father that died soon after investigating the republic government. Maybe all of the reasons... “but I can’t just...give up on you…” 

He wanted to say something, but after he noticed you had stopped and had started to get out of the cab, he stayed silent and followed your lead. 

Your place was pretty small, but at least not uncomfortably small. It was an open floor plan, a bed in one corner, kitchen in the other, table near the center, but thankfully your fresher and wash had its own room. 

Fives watched silently as you quickly walked though your living quarters. You grabbed a bag, and tossed it to him “do you think you could grab all the food for me and put it in this?” 

“Yes, S-” he paused and looked at you, slightly started by what he was going to say “I’m s-”

“Don’t worry about it” you say without looking back at him while you fill a bag with clothes. While doing so, you pull out a new pair for you, and for Fives. Men’s civilian clothes were always so much more comfortable. That’s why most of your clothes were just that. 

Without warning, you started to undress. Fives glanced up and panicked, quickly looking away “sorry” 

“It’s fine, and here” you added, only having your bottoms on, tossing him a whole outfit. “You should change out of that. I don’t want you drawing eyes.” 

He looked down at the clothes and back up at you, his eyes accidentally flickered down to your chest before he quickly looked back at the clothes. “Thank you” 

Once his armor was removed, he carefully pulled off his blacks. Feeling awkward, exposing himself to you. He quickly dressed and followed you back out the door. You held the clothes and he held the food. You glanced one last time to your home, and locked the door. 

~  
The Sanguine. Your ship.

It was much bigger than your cab, you had a cockpit, a living quarters, a fresher and a wash, and even a small cooking area. A small living area with holovids and games rested near the ‘kitchen’. 

You set your course for Thakwaa, and took Fives to the back, and dug through your first aid. There was a spice infusion shot that could help counter the blood poisoning. Thankfully, your destination had a medic that could give him proper and complete treatment. 

“This should help with your toxicity” you say, holding up the syringe. He gave you a small nod, and you injected him. He winced at the sting but relaxed after the shot was over. “You should rest now… we’re at hyper speed but it will still take a while for us to get to Thakwaa.” 

“Okay…” he said softly, his voice sounded exhausted. 

Just as you started walking back up to the cockpit, he called back to you as he sat down “I… I appreciate everything you’re doing for me…”

You simply nod, and head back to the cockpit. Doubts were filling your mind. You did so much while your heart was pounding hard and fast, you weren’t thinking. Now… your job is gone, your home is gone… thankfully you didn’t have anymore living family or else you’d feel bad for running so far from them. ‘Why am i doing this…’ you thought to yourself. 

~

A whole standard rotation passed, and still no interference. You had given Fives a few more doses, his manic behavior seemed to fade as more time had passed, but you were sure your medic friend could help ensure that he would be fine. 

You sat in the cockpit alone, despite being the only other person on the ship, you haven’t done much talking to him. You weren’t sure if it was resentment, but it was difficult to accept that you could never go back home. Just for helping one clone. 

You haven’t slept much. You promised him space and security but now your exhaustion was catching up to you. It was too much. Your head felt full of rocks. 

“Hey…” a gentle voice called out to you, along with a soft touch on the shoulder. You turn to see a blurry clone, and raise a brow “you should get some rest…”

Oh right, Fives. He must have come in recently… he was sitting silently in the cockpit with you. He kept trying to make conversation but that must be when he realized you were losing it. 

“Yeah… you’re probably right…” you mumble. “Uh… sweet dreams and such… let me know if someone hails the communicator….”

“Yes, Sir.” 

Soon as your head hit the pillow, your eyes started to feel heavy, but the smell of your pillow was somewhat unfamiliar… you couldn’t place the scent. 

~ 

When you woke, the ship was silent, except for the quiet hum of hyperspace. Which made you wonder, where could Fives be? You slowly meandered around the ship, eyes checking every corner of your ship. You checked the cockpit first, no Fives, but at least you see that Thakwaa is coming up and you have to exit hyperspace soon. 

“Fives?” you called out as a whisper “Fives? Where are you?” you whispered out, slightly louder. Nothing. So you paused in your tracks and closed your eyes, and focused on the force around you. 

This was all that you thought you could do with the force, connect with it, feel it, feel others around you, other things around you… but moving things… that was always just beyond your grasp. 

You found him. 

He was sitting in front of a metallic reflective surface of a walkway from the fresher. He was staring at his face, his eyes looked empty, but his expression looked pained. His right hand gently rubbed against his tattoo on the side of his forehead, almost as if he was hiding it… or tracing it. 

“Fives?” you call out softly, but to no avail. “Fives… are you okay?” you asked, sensing the swirl of emotions and darkness seeping out of him. 

It was like he didn’t register your words at all. You reached a hand out, grabbing hold of his slender fingers, and giving them a small squeeze. That snapped his attention to you, but his eyes still looked empty. “Hey… you’re just with me...upon my ship, The Sanguine … we’re safe…” 

After a long pause he finally spoke.

“I… was just trying to do my duty…” he whispered as he stared down at your hand on his. He looks up into your eyes “they’re all going to become mindless killing machines...they didn’t believe me…”

You glance at the scar on his head, thinking back to the confrontation “well… I know...the Jedi you spoke with...he… he did not believe you… but the other trooper next to him, he… well his mind was busy… he felt confused and worried…” 

“Rex believed me?” his brows rose, and the light finally came back to his eyes. He quickly stood up “Kriff, if he believes me...maybe he …” he paused and looked down at you, still squatted by the floor. “Maybe he’ll do nothing…”

“I don’t know…”

His hands reached up to his face and pulled down at his temples “dammit…”

“Fives, I-” 

you’re interrupted by loud beeps, your eyes go wide and you rush to the cockpit. Fives following you in worry “gotta turn off the hyperdrive” you say quickly as you sit down. As you turn it off, you see a planet below you. 

“So uh… this is Thakwaa”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (there is a likelihood that I'll come back and do some editing)


	3. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> way out in the outer rim, you landed on the Planet Thakwaa, in hopes that an old friend is able to help Fives...

You landed near a small village, and as your door opened down to form the ramp you're greeted with your old friend Voe Jiotu, a local Thakwaash who you had met when the two of you were children in the Core. You used to spend every day together, and when your father died, they took you into their home. Adapting to their changing personalities was difficult at first, but since their parents were able to manage them it was easier than if all of them had to. When the two of you became adults, Voe was able to fully manage their personalities, and finally decided to pursue medicine and you had to start earning money to live on your own. 

Their black and brown hair that covered their body shimmered in the sun as they greeted you and Fives. 

“So this must be the one who has been poisoned, yes?” 

You looked up at their furry face“Yeah… I’ve been giving him small doses, but I don’t have anything for a long term solution.” you answer softly “sorry for adding more on your docket, I know you have been busy out here…” 

“No worries, my friend, a friend of yours is a friend of mine” they responded, before turning to Fives “now, let’s get you looked at now, shall we?” 

Fives gave you a nervous look, and you reassured him with a nod. You would trust Voe with your life, their moral compass is what drew the two of you together when you were younglings. Any and all their personalities had it. 

~~~

You couldn’t help but pace back and forth outside their office as they treated Fives. You just hoped you were able to help him, and that you didn’t just sacrifice everything for him to just die… as selfish as that may sound.

You heard the door open before you saw Voe exit, but you quickly turned “how is he?”

“He is doing alright, thanks to you, you were able to subdue the toxins just enough that they were unable to contaminate his brain. With a sample of his blood, I was able to create an antidote that would counter the poison in his system, the results should be permanent, but I would like to keep an eye on it for a while just to ensure his safety.” they said, before reaching out and taking your right hand between their two hairy palms. “Though...I do worry about you… you haven’t visited me since I have returned to my home here...and now you’ve informed me that you are on the run from the republic… that is unlike you.” 

“It’s… it’s a long story, Voe… maybe another time”

“I understand…” their pointed left ear twitched unconsciously before tilting their head “do you plan on staying on Thakwaa long?” 

“I don’t know… I was thinking of running to Skye... their neutral viewpoints, and their disinterest in the war would deter the Republic army from trying to search for us there…” you say, looking out towards the sky as you thought. 

“Well.. If you are not certain that they are chasing you this far...then perhaps you may stay for a while? A small family has moved to the capital city, leaving their home vacant. You could take refuge here until you are required to leave, and you may shelter your ship below the planet's surface in my bunker?” they suggested, like this had not been the first time they had thought about it, like this was what they hoped. 

“Are you trying to keep me here, Voe?” you asked, a small teasing smile flickered on your lips.

“Can you blame me? It has been eons since we have spent time together.” they joked, and a small laugh escaped them. “ I am worried though… in your transmission… you sounded overwhelmed.” 

A heavy sigh left you “it’s just that everything happened so fast… and I… I don’t blame him...I just felt like I just kept pushing… I felt like I had to... I wanted to help him… but now… I just feel drained” you gave their hand a small squeeze. 

They offered you a smile “you should rest” they released a hand and pointed out the window towards the vacant house “it has two bedrooms, and while you rest I’ll move your ship somewhere safer, how does that sound?” 

“Thank you, Voe… I don’t know how I could ever make it up to you” 

“I’m sure I could think of something… but first...” they turned and handed you some clothes, the top was a dark green, and the bottoms were black with hints of brown. “To fit in with the locals”

~~~

Despite your exhaustion, you were unable to fall asleep, so you did what you felt your mind needed.

You meditated. 

You sat silently on your bed, legs crossed, back straight, and you focused on your breathing and the force around you. The sound of your breathing was all you could hear before a small hum filled your senses. Your connection with the force has always been strong, even from a young age, but your father forbade you from even attempting to join the jedi order. You resented him for it, but now… he’s gone, the only family you truly ever had, and you couldn’t help but feel regretful. You understood why he had prevented it, the Jedi.. they…. 

The Jedi. 

Your mind had wondered, to the jedi who had met with Fives… you could hear his voice in your head. You heard him… speaking to ...what was his name…

Rex.

Though it was like you were looking through Rex’s eyes to the jedi, you felt fear, and confusion from Rex. He looked around to all the Troopers around him, the Coruscant guards that fired at Fives, all grabbing at their helmets. “What are you doing…” 

The Jedi’s hand was extended and his eyes darted to the Captain “did you see them? The one who helped him escape. What they looked like?” 

“Vaguely, sir…” 

“How did I not sense their presence…” he whispered, frustrated, before he lowered his hand and all the Troopers relaxed “CT-27-5555 has been executed, return to your patrols” 

“Yes, General” they all said back firmly, before dispersing back to their transports. 

Captain Rex stood still, and looked at the Jedi, who looked at the singed hole. “General Skywalker...what about Fives?”

“What ABOUT Fives?” he retorted.

“I..I understand” 

Then your vision went foggy, as you tried to focus on the Jedi...what he was doing presently rather than before. It was hard to focus on him, like he had a barrier around his mind. All you could sense was frustration..

“What in the -” 

A voice in the real word interrupted your thoughts. You opened your eyes, and felt yourself fall down, along with small clattering around the room. 

“Oh! Fives...I didn’t hear you come in…” 

He was given clothes similar to yours, along with a black knitted cap that covered his head. You could still see his tattoo, but the light fuzz of his hair and his scar were covered. 

“Yeah well… I just came in now…” he paused and picked up a book that had fallen, and placed it back on the shelf “what..what were you doing?” 

You looked up at him with wide eyes “I… I was only planning to meditate…” 

He stood in the doorway, and looked at you with knitted brows “you...said before that you weren’t a jedi… but then...how were you doing that?...and even before…” 

You hesitated, looked down at your hands, looked back up at him, “I know that we...we don’t really know a lot about each other besides our names… and it’s not like we have to stick together either…” 

He opened his mouth to speak but you continued. 

“But...if you were interested...I could offer you my friendship” 

“I...I think I would like that…” he said softly, offering a small smile. 

You gently pat the bed next to you, and he made swift strides to your bed before sitting down at your side. He looked you in the eyes, his eyes were like a warm cup of creamy caf… 

He raised a brow, curious to what you were thinking, and you cleared your throat… 

You weren’t thinking of anything, were you?

No… probably not. 

“My mother is… a jedi....” you started. 

“Alright… but wasn’t…” he paused and vaguely gestured his hands together “forbidden or something?” 

“No, Jedi’s are allowed to do that...they just can’t be attached to their partner or even their children…” 

“Oh… I see…” 

“I was born in the temple then delivered to my father. She told him that when I turned four that he should bring me back to the temple to start my training… but he didn’t. He knew that I had a connection to the force, I could feel how people were feeling or if they were lying...I could retrieve something without touching it… but he forbade it… he told me that they would destroy the best parts of me…he wanted me to be able to make choices that I otherwise wouldn’t be able to…”

“That makes sense…” he said, listening to every word you said. 

“Yeah...it does...but… when I was younger… I didn’t really think so…” you said softly, and he gently nodded at your words “I really wish I had gotten the chance to tell him...that I forgave him…” 

“Is he...back on Coruscant…?” Fives asked quietly. 

“No uh… No, he died about 9 years ago… he was investigating the Chancellor…” 

“Oh-” Fives glared, and looked down at a spot on the floor. He paused for a moment, in his thoughts, then looked back at you, trying to relax his expression “I’m sorry about that… is that why you believed me?...”

“I… well I could tell you weren’t lying… even if you had tried to assassinate the chancellor...I still would have helped…”

“Why…?”

“Well… you have a good heart… I could feel it…”

He raised his brows, and a small smile tugged at the right side of his lips, and you couldn’t help but reciprocate it. You glanced down at his hands resting on his lap, and held out one of yours. He looked down curiously, lifted his hand, and placed it in yours.

His hand was smoother than you had suspected, possibly rough or calloused but… it was soft. Well the skin was soft, but the muscles in his hand were firm. You hadn’t really thought about it before, only attempting to give him comfort...but now…you were just trying to connect. 

“You’re a...a touchy person, huh?” he asked with a slight laugh. 

You quickly retracted your hand, and your felt your cheeks heat up “sorry-”

He reached back for your hand “no it’s okay” he said softly, holding onto your hand. 

“It’s just…something I picked up from my father, that never really went away...something he learned on his home planet from his family and village...it’s just a way to connect with someone… in more than just emotional or...conversational…it was a way to connect our life forces…”

“That’s fascinating” he said, looking down at his hand holding yours “well...I’m glad you would want to connect with me…” he said, a small smile on his lips. 

It was a nice smile… 

over the last few days, today is the first time you’ve seen him smile...even a little, and you’re sure that you haven’t smiled over the time you’ve known him...but finally here… on Thakwaa, way out on the outer rim, far from the only home you've ever known.

Yet you felt yourself breathe….  
and finally...

relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story will be continued... in part 2
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it? <3


End file.
